L A M S Wedding
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: "I'm thinking a spring wedding, maybe even fall, I don't want it to be cold though." Alex murmured looking at his computer screen. Only to hear a really confused response from John, "Babe, we aren't even engaged." That's when all the memories flooded back to Alex, "ThaT'S whAT I forGot to do lASt niGhT!" Based off imagine your otp and all that can go wrong with their wedding prompt


John had been sleeping for a while but upon hearing a loud groan of frustration he started to wake from his lumber to see his boyfriend work endlessly on the computer typing up his essay for more than likely mock-trail class. Even in the all dark room from just resting on the bed he could see the bright glare of the computer screen forcing his dark brown eyes to adjust accordingly; dilate to read the words typed up elegantly in 12 front, Roman Numeral text style.

"Mmm, Alexander?" John muttered wiping the sleep from his eyes as he stirred sitting up as reading the time out the corner of his vision. "How long have you been up? It's 4:30 am... did you not go to bed last night?" Then hearing the stupid idea in his voice he quickly rekindled the statement as he looked around in the dorm room realizing it was his own; his tone turned worrisome over his boyfriend. "Of course you didn't or else you wouldn't still be here in my room after our date last night."

Upon feeling the taller male moving his long legs from across his thighs, breaking their entanglement together- Alexander looked up, finally breaking away from writing on his computer for so long as he gave a weak smile to John. "Don't worry about it, baby boy..." He pressed a kiss on his lover's cheek when in range of him.

John knew that he shouldn't, he was well aware that if you give Alexander one shot of coffee and it was already enough for him to stay up non-stop typing, even though in real talk he could probably do it without the coffee. Yet all that drive and ambition was why John loved his boyfriend so much, Alexander had never ending dedication to a cause once his heart was put into it.

"Still, you need to rest...Your not a machine." John insisted rubbing his nose against the other college male enjoying how Alexander's peach fuzz felt against his skin. The poor man had bags under his eyes and his glasses reflecting some of the screen glare, the expression he wore was loving nevertheless.

Seeing Alex stay up always reminded John of how he even met his boyfriend.

 _They had been doing one of their favorite numerous activities. Also might John feel free to clarify by, 'numerous activities' most of the time it was skipping class to go attend a Trump protest. They had actually met at one right outside in the cold-John wearing his favorite 'Black Lives Matter' T-shirt with a turtle on the back and was wrapped in his home-made gay pride flag to keep out the chill. The boldness of Alexander was impressive he had walked right up to him, with his huge 'The Donald is a Huge lying Dick head sign' in the air as causally started a conversation with John about what material his Pride flag was made out of._

 _Even throwing in a flirtatious, "I wonder what else those cute sewing hands can do?"_

 _Which basically kicked it off from there, John had offered to show him: "Well if you want to see it ALL I think I'll need you're number."_

 _Alex had slapped John's ass teasing him, "I thought you already had it, my bi-sexuality is ringing off the wall._ "

In short that's how it all began with their cheesy pick up lines but they were both freshmen in college, so what could anyone expect? They had swapped numbers and learned they were attending the same college, what followed was of course dates. Or more so going to protest marches together since the Alexander couldn't help but keep throwing in his 25 cents into the pot. But the again Alexander found writing speeches, raising signs and marching in circles quite entertaining especially when he was yelling at the top of his lungs, "FUCK TRUMP! FUCK HIS WALL! FUCK HIS UGLY ORANGE CHEETO PUFF FACE!" To any willing person who wants to hear his long protest speech. John was never one to shy away either when it came to equality, eliminating work place discrimination, making sure minorities and women got fair pay, Climate Protection, making sure women had their choice over their body, standing up for kids with mental disabilities and would resort to fighting literally anyone who discriminated based on racial, physical, religious or sexuality. Maybe that's how they got together, they were so much alike that they just magically clicked together like a puzzle solving itself.

There was always days that would remind him of how he met, Alexander and without a doubt John was proven that movement does bring people together _(romantically in his case_ ). But turns out they had carved themselves as the power activist couple on campus for the last... How long have they been together? A good 3 years since now they were seniors due to graduate this upcoming semester. No matter how much time they spent together, it never seemed to be enough.

Reaching out from under the thin cover; grabbing Alexander's hand John squeezed it lightly prompting him to lay a kiss on his knuckles. "It's not fair Microsoft word and Google docs get to spend more time with you than, I do." In a quite pouting manor he complained on uttering under his breath as he nuzzled closer to Alexander feeling his warmth and the sweet apple pie smell on his skin, greedily John embraced it mingling it with his own as he hugged him close complaining with every inch he moved, "It's not fair...it's not..."

An almost baffled but joking face came on Alexander's expression as he snorted playfully, "Jacky they're fucking typing applications, they don't hold my true emotions or feelings those are saved for you and only you, my love." Flashing a flickering smile that seemed to fade away almost instantly as he turned his attention to an email notification that popped up on the screen.

Letting out a spoiled huff, John broke their hand holding to paw at the air between Alexander's line of vision and the computer. None of his actions seemingly able to break Alexander's deep concentration with his work. Feeling a tad bit neglected John let out a tiny pathetic whimper, "Still...if you loved me, you'd take a break and go to sleep." That was so freaking adorable like a sad lost puppy with his huge eyes looking somberly up at Alexander.

Alex simply just stared to stroke (with his free fingers that weren't typing) through John's curly fluffy brown hair, slowly fiddling with the ends unraveling them a bit. Speaking lowly almost in a lullaby singing tone, "Sshh...shh, hush now baby just go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

Out of a jealous wave John pushed the laptop to the floor feeling a bit heated, Using his own body replaced the annoying piece of technology-laying his body over Alexander's soft thighs instead. Pushing his cuteness charges to the max as he wiggled his cute little ass asking, "Wouldn't you like to smash me, like the keys on your computer anyway? Plus..." Puckering up his lips the teen pressed a kiss on Alexander's nose humming, "I make sound effects."

Maybe Alex would have actually been impressed and flustered bright red with the sudden abundance of flirtatious behavior if his laptop wasn't now on the floor in danger of accidentally being in the red hot flaming zone of accidentally ultimately deleting hours on top of hours and hours piled up combined with even more hours of rigorous research work. Instinctively his natural instinct was considering this an attack as he yelped reaching out to try and save his precious laptop from the distance floor that seemed to be a hundred billion mile drop from the top of the bed.

From just sitting there on the top he could barely touch it with his finger tips and Alexander snapped complaining, "WHAT THE _ACTUAL_ HELL!? Did Thomas set you up to frame me?! I can't believe this-an attack on me through my sweet dearest Jacky!" Stretching his arms to their fullest potential he let out a slight grimace feeling his muscles loosening to their fullest. "Ahh-how could you, let him pay you off like this? I thought our undying affections couldn't be bought?"

John didn't know either to look disgusted at Alexander or show some pity that he might just be going delusional from staying up too long. Therefore his expression was an awkward crossover of both as he remained sitting in Alex's lap signaling that he was clearly not moving as he moved both his hands to pull off his boyfriend's glasses. Muttering as he reached for the warm milk on the night stand handing it to him, "That's better, here drink. Get some sleep."

"If Thomas wants to use you-THE BRIGHTEST STAR IN MY SOLAR SYSTEM BASICALLY THE SUN SINCE MY LIFE REVOLVES AROUND YOU-to start a political debate tell him, this is why I plan filibuster everyone of his proposals on the floor!" Alex was basically yelling out now almost loud enough to wake everyone in the whole entire hall up from his loud mouth that just kept going.

"No. No. No... Thomas didn't make me do anything!" John insisted knowing that Alexander would keep on talking about this madness rivalry he had with Thomas until his lips fell off if no one calmed him down. Even in the most weirdest of situations if anything bad happened to Alexander he was convinced that some type of way it was Thomas's fault no matter what. The man might be small in height but his loud pushy mouth made up for it since it ran hundreds of words per minute it seemed to provide reasoning without any even accusation being enforced it; it was sheer paranoia that might spell out his doom for all to see.

"He thinks he can always boss people around, but that's why he isn't student council president! He'll never be president! NOT AS ALONG AS I HAVE BREATH IN MY BODY!" Alexander shook so violently that his cup full of warm milk looked ready to spill out at any given second there was too much of an unbalanced shift and frankly that made John uneasy since all that hot substance would be flung all over him.

"Alexander!" John interrupted sharply slapping his boyfriend's hands away from grabbing his laptop. Instead placing them on his cheek asking as he rubbed against the soft skin, "Other than your beef with Thomas at this ungodly hour what has gotten into you?"

"Other than probably 5 large double shot espressos from Starbucks?"

"Yes..."

Alexander's deep dark bags under his eyes seemed even more over looming as he sat the warm milk back on the night stand; merely laid back against the pillows clearly worn out as he inhaled taking a huge breath of air then releasing it saying, "My dear, you must specify your topic choice. Excuse my scattered thoughts and ideas at this hour, love." This time his smile held together as he tugged a bit on John's cheeks loving the pretty freckles that covered them like numerous stars in a galaxy creating such a fabulous display.

John nodded filled with understanding but more so overwhelmed with relief that Alexander had dissolved his concerns on his laptop. However he still couldn't help but feel curious, "I mean, what kept you up for so long on the computer and for what class?"

"No class, baby boy. I was looking some stuff up for us." Alexander confirmed as John laid out on top of his chest looking down at him longingly. Brushing some brown hair from John's pretty face he mumbled, "I was thinking about a Spring wedding looking stuff up for locations... or maybe even fall, but I don't want it to be cold though."

A slight round of shock came over John's as he looked straight in Alexander's eyes suspecting challenging, "What wedding?"

"Our wedding..." Alexander hummed out almost dreamily as he hugged John close around his slender waist, taking in all he had to offer from his pretty face and every bump and curving intend on his lovely body.

John was now straight up perplexed as he pulled away from Alexander sitting up to make sure all the blood hadn't rushed to his head as he tried to clear his thoughts recollecting them as he hit the same dead end conclusion. "Aye... slight problem Papi, we aren't even engaged."

Alexander jolted up soon as he heard those words and automatically started choking on air as wheezed loudly trying to catch his breath at the sudden memory flood gate opening and returning to him. Searching for his glasses on the nightstand he suddenly bursted out in an paranoid shout, "SO THAT'S WHY I PLANNED TO STAY OVER AT YOUR DORM LAST NIGHT!?"

The sound of horses thumping down the street were as loud as John's heartbeat right now as he looked at Alexander wide eyed completely mortified as he squealed out almost in an excited fangirl tone, "YOU WANNA MARRY ME?"

"You mean, I really didn't ask you!?" Alexander was unable to hide the mirroring shock from his own foolishness from his voice. He was almost wondering how he could forget about doing the same thing he had been dreaming of doing ever since he moved to America met John and learning that here, they made gay marriage legal and everyone had the right to marry who they wanted to. Every since he fucking discovered that he knew there was only one man who Alexander Hamilton was ready to pledge his heart to forever and his name was John Laurens.

The way brown hair shook violently in the air signaled a solid 'no' from John as his loving adoring almost too cute large kitten eyes were glued to Alexander as he rose up out the bed to feel around in his pockets and search for the ring. Shuffling around his feet a bit he reached his book bag in the corner and started shuffling around some stuff before pulling out a small box and declaring, "God fuck, here it is! I almost gay panicked for a second."

John yawned stepping out of bed he reached over turning on the lamp by the nightstand so he could see Alexander clearly as not just a dark blurry image. The other smiled at him, fumbling with the box around in his hand nervously.

"This isn't really how, I planned this..." Alexander began to say getting on one knee rather awkwardly before John busted into a fit of grinning giggling laughter. "What? Why are you laughing? I mean..." Swallowing his own spit nervously he retracted his statement saying, "If you would rather I wait till next weekend over a fancy dinner or...?"

"Haha! That's not it! I'm not laughing about-haha! You look so nervous, oh God." John couldn't help but keep giggling out hiding his face in his hands meekly, "I'm just falling apart on the inside, and I'm laughing cause I'm insecure and can't express my own emotions."

"You're so cute, you know that baby boy..." Alexander gave a frizzed smile but hope never drained from his face as he opened up the tiny little box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring with a silver band around it. Sincerely gazing upon John's freckled face as he dreamily asked, "Will you marry me and allow me to treasure you with your cuteness forever?"

"Yes. Yes, YES!" John said with his heart beat storming at every word coming out his mouth.

Alexander rose to his feet removing the ring from the box mumbling, "I know we are just college kids but, once I get something good in my life, I know when not to let go."

"Eeeppp! Papi! It's sooo pretty~!" John was screaming exclaiming as he hopped up and down as Alexander slide the small diamond ring on his finger. "I... I have to tell everyone!"

Alexander chuckled weakly still a completely prideful smile embedded on his lips as he said, "Well, hate the price but love the priceless person wearing the stone."

Instinctively John hugged Alexander close and grabbing his phone he dialed the first person on speed dial under his fiancé's number. Quickly shouting in the receiver, "Laf! Laf, Laf, Laf, Laf, Laf, Laf, Laf, Laf, Big Daddy!"

There was a thick french accent on the end of the phone, "Whaaaa you just call me?"

"Laf! Guess what, holy fuck!?"

"Umm...? I don't know, did Alexander do something?"

"Yes! Something grew big!"

"So watering his dick with plant fertilizer actually worked?"

"Not yet, but we'll work on that..." John was barely able to hold back the excitement in his voice speaking to Lafayette so he just blurted out the good news automatically in his squawking fangirl shout, "Alexander proposed to meeee! We're getting married!"

Lafayette chuckled feeling proud for his two best friends as he hummed out, "That's great news, amour! Who else have you told?"

"No one, you had to be the first." John snuggled his face in Alexander's shoulder enjoying he feel humming, "I love you the most after Alexander."

"I THOUGHT OUR LOVE WAS UNREACHABLE!" Came Alexander's sudden playful swatting to shoo John away from clinging to him so tightly.

"Awe, Papi... you know you are always number one in my heart." John insisted back pressing a sudden flurry of kisses on Alexander's jaw line. "Mmm, see?"

Lafayette was practically grinning through the phone as he asked, "Can I make this a group call? I think Herc deserves to know too."

John responded almost instantly, "Yes! Yes tell everyone we're gonna have a grand slam wedding!"

That was all it took for Lafayette to go to work dialing up all the Schuyler sisters _(aka-the 3 goddesses of gossip_ ), Washington and Hercules.

Of course Hercules picked up first upon seeing the call was from his boyfriend. The answer was a simple, "What's got you up at 3:45 am? Forget how to make french toast again?"

"First of all, I'm fucking french, I don't fucking forget how to make fucking French toast." Lafayette said in a dead ass serious tone at first then it flipped to a more happier note with a smile, "I wanted to tell you, the Tom cat is getting married!"

"Alexander!? Oh...oh! Let me guess who?!" Hercules was yelling like in the final heat of a game show and if he got the right answer he would win a new car. "Him and Jacky!?"

Washington picked up the phone next letting out a surprised, "My son is getting married and, I didn't receive a wedding invitation!?"

"You know our, boys..." Lafayette said sniffing lightly, "They just grew up so fast."

"I gotta tell James!" Hercules said selecting another call to add to the group chat. "Hey, guess what?"

There was a slight gurgling at the end of the line before Jame's rough morning voice cut through telling him, "This better be good, I gave up having a yaoi dream for this."

"Ooo... what ki-" Lafayette began to ask only to be cut off by Hercules snapping, "NOT THE TIME."

Lafayette shrugged carelessly, "What can I say? I'm a porn-fessional pervert."

Hercules coughed loudly, "Ignore him! The good news is Alexander and John are getting married."

James seemed to be flickering with the thought for a little bit before mumbling, "Yeah, whatever.. let me call up someone who cares." Hitting a few digits on his touch screen phone he threw in someone else to the chat. "Thomas it's your lucky day."

"Oh hell!" Alexander shouted snatching the phone away from John. "Did I hear the Prick face's name!?"

"Yes, son." Washington replied.

"DON'T CALL ME SON!" Alexander shouted in a pouting manor, "I AM A GROWN ASS 23 YEAR OLD MAN!

"But you act like a reckless toddler with a machine gun." Thomas yawned out as he picked up the phone.

"Quite you!" Alexander hissed like a snake as he snapped, "Someone remove him from the group call."

Washington let out a disappointed fatherly sigh, "Son, what did I tell you about making new friends?"

"I'm not YOUR SON!" Alex stressed this time a little louder.

Thomas thankfully ignored their family quibble asking as seemed to take a sip of coffee, "So what a miss, gay babes?"

James was the first to answer, "Alexander and John are getting married."

Much to everyone's surprise Thomas let ripped an overly excited, "YES! I call arranging the menu, the venue, the seating!"

Which automatically gave Alexander chills of a bad vibe as he snapped bitterly, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES!?"

"I WaNnA aRRanGe tHE MENU, thE VenUe, tHe sEaTInG!" Thomas repeated with the same eagerness in his voice.

"NO! Hold up _-NO WAY_! NO! PAUSE!" Alexander seemed to be slurring and running his words together so fast that John had to rub his back to call him down.

"Damn, son. Take a fucking breath." Washington uttered out lowly, "We all know those baby lungs of yours can't handle it..."

"I don't have small baby lungs, I'm not your son!" Alex wheezed out.

"Sounds like baby lungs to me..." Peggy said finally after answering her cellphone along with the rest of her sisters. "But what's up guys?"

"Jame's dick after that yaoi dream..." A voice said.

"Who fucking said that?" James screeched clutching his phone tightly, "I don't care if it's almost 4 am-I will come over to your dorm and use Thomas's cane to beat your goddamn ass!"

Thomas snorted, "Why ya gotta get blood on my cane? Use Alexander's... bet he has one, since he always dresses like fake royalty."

"YOUR FACE IS FAKE ROYALTY!" Alex snapped ready to clobber Thomas right now through the phone.

Angelica interrupted just in time to keep the peace, "Jame's hot dog can't be the only reason you woke use up... or it better NOT BE. But Just calm down first..."

Lafayette who mostly always remained cool and collected let out a satisfied hum, "We have all gathered here today to re..."

Peggy cut him off quickly in a blind panic assuming, "DID SOMEONE DIE!? OH MY-my God!? HOLD UP... Aaron's not here!" Her voice sounded like her eyes were on the brim of tears as she whimpered, "Did Aaron pass in his sleep? Poor little Aaron... HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

"Peggy, Peggy... chill out!" Hercules interjected, "No one is dead!"

"So if... I call Aaron right now, he'll pick up?" Peggy questioned sniffling weakly.

"Ummmm? Yes?" Herc said unsure if he should make that promise or not.

"Okay... Im doing it just to be sure." Peggy babbled calling up Aaron with tears pooling in her eyes so much she could barely see the phone screen.

"Well then, as I was saying before a bastard immigrant interrupted me..." Thomas began to reascend his statement. "I shall be arranging the menu, the venue, and the seating."

"FUCK OFF, YOU MACARONI FUCKER!" Alexander howled steal clearly engulfed in rage. "Who gave _you_ permission to start appointing yourself positions, in my wedding?"

"Son, mind your fucking language." Washington scolded, "We are a damn country who prides themselves off Etiquette."

"America? Etiquette? Are we speaking of the same America?" Lafayette said baffled. "I'm sure maybe a week in France will teach him a lesson or two about Etiquette."

"Of course we have Etiquette here! It's American style like how we eat our burgers with our guns!" Herc laughed out.

"Who even does that?" Angelica sighed eerily before mumbling, "And what wedding?"

"My wedding that Thomas the dank engine is attempting to crash!" Alex impulsively made sure he held out insult in case Thomas was too slow to catch on.

A stern tone cute through the phone, " _Alexander_!"

"ELIZA?!" Alex let out a bit of a chilled cry babbling, "What? What? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear, you acting recklessly." Eliza mumbled shaking her head with disgust, "Why do you do this?"

Aaron picked up his phone around this time, speaking grimly as he entered the chat, "Why am I not surprised that, I'd receive a call in the morning about Alex with his disrespectful ass..."

"Tell me, about it." Thomas babbled shrugging his shoulders, "I offered to do the menu, the venue, the seating! _FOR FREE_!"

"Alexander, really? Thomas... said he would do it for free!" Eliza stressed putting emphasis on ' _free_ ' with her tongue.

"I don't know how my son, turned out _this_ way..." Washington murmurs clicking his tongue sadly, "He didn't even tell his own father about the wedding first."

"Really, I expected more of you! Alexander!" Angelica fired off. "Washington is a nice old man! A NICE OLD MAN!"

"I should have brought frozen french fries to get cooked in the heat." Lafayette said before shouting, "Aye, Herc! Ya got da dat beets?"

"You know it..." Hercules yelled back.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY DAY FOR JACKY AND I BUT YOU ALL CAME TO RUIN IT!" Alexander screeched at the top of his lungs that he was sure his neighbors could hear him through the wall, " _ALL_ OF YOU RUINED IT! CRUSHED MY HOPES AND DREAMS DOWN THE DAMN DRAIN! YOU DID FUCKING WORST THAN THE DAMN HURRICANE DID TO MY TOWN!" He inhaled sharply before ultimately catching some breath and declaring, "NONE OF YOU ARE COMING TO MY WEDDING!"

"Whaaaaat?" Lafayette stuttered out a bit shocked.

"Alex, dear... you can't be serious. We're your friends." Eliza said attempting to sweet charm him.

"Nope! Not today!" Alex quickly clarified as John tugged on his arm; made his attention shift to him, "Hmm?"

John whispered in Alexander's ear, "Well we have to invite, Peggy. She's a freaking cinnamon roll who does no wrong."

Alexander nodded before speaking back into the group call announcing, "Upon, John's request only one person is allowed to attend, Peggy."

"Yay!" The youngest Schuyler sister cheered blowing a kiss in the phone saying, "Thank you, Hammy and Jacky! I'll make sure we pick out a nice outfits, especially a pretty dress for you, Jacky~!" The ringing sound at the end of Peggy's voice was enough to give John quick jolts of regret.

Bashfulness got the best of John as he blushed, taking the phone from Alexander's hand clearing up a bit, "I'm... Im not w-wearing a dress! Peggy stop, teasing me!"

"We'll see!" Peggy replied back cheerfully.

"Hey, the 3 of us are a package!" Angelica began to say, "If one goes, especially our little sister... who's gonna protect her!?"

"Yeah and if I don't go who's gonna arRange the MeNU, the vEnUe, the sEatiNg!?" Thomas exclaimed.

"Shut up! Definitely. NOT. YOU! I don't even know why you have my number or why you're still in this conversation!" Alexander shouted from behind John who was holding the phone closer to him in attempt to drown out his boyfriend's rambling as he defiantly stood firm on his decision.

"Well then, there goes 10 minutes of my life. I'll never get back..." Aaron mumbled getting ready to leave the conversation. "Good luck and congratulations John to marrying a certified ass hole who never admits defeat."

"Alright, bye A-" Alexander snatched the phone from John before he could finish his sentence the smol gay angrily yelling, "FUCK YOU ALL!"

"Oh, is that _really_ something you would wanna do after just proposing to John?" Thomas challenged a malicious smirk coming on his lips as he checked the clock, "I mean, I'm down for whatever in fact I'm free after class today."

Alexander grit his teeth together angrily reaching his breaking point, "Not even if you were the _last_ macaroni fucker on earth... not even for a million dollars... NOT EVEN-"

"Not even to save John's life?" Thomas sneered lowly.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE TO... YOU KNOW WHAT!? IM DONE! WE'RE DONE HERE! MY LOVE FOR JOHN IS NEVER IN DOUBT AND ALL YOU STAY FAR AWAY LIKE 12 BILLION MILES AWAY FROM OUR WEDDING!" Alexander declared as he fiercely mashed the end call button leaving the conversation; then throwing his phone across the room in a distorted manor.

John looked at Alexander worriedly as he dragged him by the hand gracefully leading him back in the bed. Then pulling the cover over to step in it with him, their hands never leaving each other. Alexander still looked thoroughly pissed off also from the way he was harshly breathing raspy that, John considered handing him the milk again but got an image of Alex in a blind fit of rage throwing the glass at the wall like the phone only his time shattering it. So John settled on rubbing his back relaxing silently muttering, "It's gonna be okay, don't worry. It will be fine..."

"Baby boy, what if I just crashed our own wedding before it even happened?" Alexander said with worry flashing in his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow curling up in a ball fearfully.

Leaning forward with a smile on his face John reaffirmed their clean crisp love with a chastened kiss saying, "Don't worry, these are our closest friends. They will forgive you, come tomorrow morning or..." He glanced at the clock for a few seconds to read the numbers. "This afternoon."

"Mmm," Alexander hummed enjoying the affection being showered on him. As John's ideas started to make sense and sink in his brain providing relief. "You're right, but if Thomas pulls any crazy shit I'm beating his ass."

"Deal." John murmurs feeling sleep take a hold on him as he pressed his forehead against Alexander's loving their shared warmth as their hearts almost seemed to beat to the same melody. "And we actually buy pretty lace invitations for them as a sorry for your impulsive behavior."

"But..! Jefferson started it! I swear he's out to end my career or at least dissolve every positive connection in my life with grief!" The smaller male stressed in a raw complaint as he huffed the words out in a salty tone.

"Alex, I'm here for you..." The freckled angel in his bed seemed to say as he rubbed their knuckles together their diamond silver rings bringing them even closer. John looked at them admiring the shimmering sparkle. "These rings are a promise of love and care for each other until death do us part no matter what obstacles."

With that in mind Alexander's mind seemed to be put as ease almost about to drift off to dream the sleepily land of yaoi but not before recalling, "Oh crap my-information!" Thinking of the work still left unsaved on his laptop as he this time reached for it; pulled it up successfully.

John gave him a warning look that read, 'I love you to the afterlife and back but if you don't put that laptop away I'll smash it into dust.'

"Baby, you know you love me!" Alex said smooching his lips as he pressed down rapidly on the keyboard making sure to save his work. "There." Placing the laptop on the nightstand, Alex nuzzled his and John's noses together. "I promise, I'll sleep now."

"You're not going back to your dorm?" John insisted about to counter react but then felt Alexander wrapping his arms around him.

"Nope. All I'll ever need is right here." Alex confirmed before closing his eyes with the sight of his cute fiancé rooted in his mind.

* * *

 **I don't even know what, I'm writing anymore. It was starting off so cute and then it all went down hill when my complete utter yaoi fangirl mind took over. It just became yaoi everywhere, like a freaking yaoi rain shower. The yaoi vibes are real, fam! Can you feel them? lolololol, I actually need to pass math what am I doing reading Lams fanfics and writting this? Oh yeah, I'm avoiding studying...**

 **Not much I can say about that, there, I don't know about this. The book is only gonna have a few chapters (only 3 planned out), maybe next time they won't seem like they're all on drugs but no promises. The last chapter of this book is of course gonna be the fabulous Lams wedding. It's gonna be yaoi razzle fucking dazzle, the skittles rainbow god will place his ultra gay crown on our baby John's head.**

 **btw~I love Hamilza and JohnxPeggy (What is their ship name?) so yes they all have very close best friendship in this book. Peggy is already gonna be one of John's bride maids of honor, I'm just gonna go head and say it! I am gonna try and wiggle some Hamilza in there since it was my first Hammy ship.**

 **The play Hamilton along with all the characters belongs to our lord and savor Lin Miranda! He is, just... bless him and his family they deserve never ending happiness and prosperity! Anyway thanks for taking out the time to read this book! Hope you enjoyed it. maY yOU AlWAyS bE SaTiFiED! until the next update..! Follow, favorite, maybe or leave a review? Idk, I'm in dire need of sleep and assitance.~Mel**


End file.
